Loves Strange Encounters
by Cairo-The-Phoenix
Summary: Kai hears Ray deal with a little problem and has some fun. Lemon Here no likey no ready!


discaimer:Beyblade if i did hilary would be non-existant and there would be alot of "X" rated stuff going on during the whole thing, but do you see that? No you dont so there for i dont own.

Loves Strange Encounters

I was watching him train just like I always do. But today was different today he saw me.

"Ray?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Why are you watching me?"

Uh oh I didn't want to explain then so I shrugged.

"Did you want to train with me or something?"

God Kai I love you so much right now (not that I don't love you all the time).

"Yes that's it!"

"Okay, then get over here and lets start."

I walked over to him and got my blade out and we began training. It was strange usually I would watch him from afar but now I could see his strong taught muscles moving and working, tensing and relaxing. It was amazing I had never paid attention before. I knew we would have a problem soon I was beginning to lose my concentration and I was very quickly getting aroused. Soon after training was over I ran off to my bedroom, with an extremely painful erection and only one way to get rid of it.

"Fuck I hate doing this." I whispered under my breath and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

In the shower I wrapped my cold hand around my fully erect member and pumped it at a fast pace closing my eyes and imaging that it was Kais wonderful mouth, and moaning his name.

"Kai" pump "Kai" pump "oh yeah Kai, do it like that oh yeah" more pumps "mmm!" panting "Kai!" I screamed softly as I cummed all over my hand and the shower floor. I open my eyes and find that Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"This is why I hate doing this." He spoke with an extreme hate for who ever made up the masturbation idea. Unaware that some one had heard his little show in the room next door.

He turned the shower off, opened the door to the shower, got out, and got dressed, then left.

"You know Ray you should really watch your volume in there." He turned and saw the very object of his eternal affection and gulped "you might wake the morons up well Max anyway." He spoke again.

"Oh sorry about that I'll try to keep it down next time."

"See that you do, I just got Max to settle down and to sleep and I don't want him to wake up and bug me again.

"Okay "

He then began to walk away. "Hey Kai"

He stopped and turned around "Yes Ray"

"Where are you going?"

"To the roof. Why?"

"Can I come?"

"Whatever"

I followed him to the roof of the extremely tall hotel we (as in the Blade Breakers) were staying at. Once we got there I let out an involuntary whimper.

"You okay Ray?"

"Yeah Kai I'm fine, just never really been good with heights that's all"

"Why'd you come than?"

"I just… if you want me to leave I will."

"I never said you had to leave I simply don't really want you to be hanging on me like a life line at this point in time."

"Oh… Wait at this point in time?" "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing"

And that brings us to now i'm sitting on the roof of an extremely tall building looking out at the horizon next to my most hansom crush Kai Hiwatari.

"Ray, don't think I don't know what you were doing in that bathroom or when I was training. Cause I know exactly what was going on I'm not that naïve."

"Um… I have know idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do Ray and if you've got something to say, say it now or forever hold piece."

"Fine I Love you okay I love you!!"

Kais POV.

(He's waiting for my rejection well sorry Ray.)

Back to Rays POV. Now,

(He hates me now I'm sure of it.)

"Kai I'm…"

Normal POV.

Ray gets cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own caressing in soft sensual strokes finally realizes what's going on Ray reacts by deepening the kiss and pouring his passion into it. Soon a war of the tongues ensues which Kai wins quickly. But the kiss is broken by a sharp gasp made by Ray then a moan. "Oh Kai unn" Ray grinds his hips into kais creating wonderful friction in their nether regions " Kai oh more" he pants "more please more" Ray moans

"Ung! Ray fuck oh yeah"

"Please Kai! I need you please"

"Yeah but not here."

Kai lifts Ray up ray of course protests wanting Kais dick up his ass now.

"Kai please just do it here!" Ray begs.

"No just be patient."

"I'm not sure I can Kai."

Kai can certainly understand the young neko-jin but he knows its his first time and it wouldn't seem right on the roof of a Hotel so he moves one of his hands in-between the neko's legs and softly strokes the hard member through his clothing. Ray moans and bucks his hips for more and as a reaction Kai stroked harder bring more delicious moans from the beautiful throat "Kai, uh… oh Kai… please more Kai." Rays moans were beginning to be a nuisance he was afraid he would wake up the people who temporarily reside in the hotel so in order to stop or muffle the moans and keep him occupied he kisses him still rubbing his groin with his hand. They soon get to Kais bedroom where Kai immediately dropped Ray on the bed and tore both there clothes off.

Ray being a neko-jin was faster than expected and grabbed kais shoulders and flipped him onto the bed with himself on top. He began kissing, sucking and biting at Kais neck making him moan loudly. "Uh Ray cut it pant out"

Ray said nothing and moved down to Kais nipples. He took one in his mouth and began to suck while one of his hands went to the other one pinching it then massaging it. Kai moaned once again encouraging Ray lower to his navel he ducked his tongue into it. Once finished there he came to the one part of Kais body that he had wanted to touch for three years. He looked at it. It was huge he hadn't expected it to be that big but no matter it just means that it will feel even better later. "Pant you pant like pant what you see Ray? Pant"

"Hell yeah"

He then engulfed Kais member in his mouth and sucked long and hard.

"AH YES RAY OH FUCK MORE!!!!"

Ray was getting more and more aroused by the second if that's even possible and soon he couldn't take it any more he got off Kais cock and moved next to his ear.

"Kai please fuck me"

Kai didn't answer for a little bit but then he flipped them over so he was on top and put two fingers in front of his face Ray looked at him kind of confuse as if saying "What the hell am I suppose to do with those, your suppose to be fucking me senseless" Kai chuckled "Suck" Ray took them in his mouth and began sucking on them when Kai thought they were lubricated enough he took them out of Ray's mouth and inserted one into his ass. Ray whimpered more from discomfort than anything else and Kai shushed him by whispering comforting things in his ear. He pushed his finger farther into his soon to be lover and accidentally hit Ray's prostate. "AH KAI YES JUST PUT IT IN PLEASE!!!!"

Ray screamed and Kai brought another finger into his ass and began to scissor stretching him making sure he hit Rays prostate every once and a while. Each time he hit it Ray would scream, arch his back, and try to buck his hips back to get more of the fingers. Soon after Kai inserted another finger dry and course into Ray and watched while Ray bucked back trying to force more into himself "KAI please put it in me I need to feel you inside me." Then is when the remainder of Kais restraint fell out the window onto the street below, got ran over, and died. He immediately forced the head of his cock into Ray's incredibly tight entrance. Ray cried out in pain but soon got used to it then nodded his head. Kai began thrusting harshly into the lithe body underneath him. "AH KAI, KAI MORE YES KAI HARDER, HARDER pants" "FUCK RAY YOUR SO TIGHT DAMN" "AH KAI MORE" "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Ray screamed as he met his climax squirting cum all over their stomachs.

Soon after Rays rather noisy climax Kai's climax came and he cummed into Ray's body. "I love you Kai." Ray said lovingly.

"I love you to Ray."


End file.
